Shut Up and Drive
by court4short
Summary: What happens when Edward decides to let Bella drive his precious volvo? Warning: Lemon-ish.


I am not Stephenie Meyer, I'm not making any money off of this fic, and I don't own any of these characters. Though, I can guarantee that the story would be slightly different if I did. But that's another story. cough Please, do not press charges. :) This is my first attempt at a piece of Twilight fiction, much less smut. Please be gentle.

Sometimes he wondered why he did the things that he did, whether it be something for Bella's best interest or something to satisfy his own morbid curiosity. Either way, sitting in the passenger seat of his _spectacular_, sterling Volvo, Edward Cullen could not help but wonder if the purr of the engine had the same affect on Bella as it tended to have on him.

She barely pushed **60 **miles per hour while cruising down the highway, the headlights from oncoming traffic few and far in between. Bella had insisted that she wait until it was later until getting behind the wheel. It meant fewer people would be on the road, and the possible death toll would be much lower if her luck was out. Edward had smirked slightly at her reasoning but nodded in order to calm any of her fears.

"Bella…love, you can go a bit faster if you would like. I promise we will not get pulled over," he grinned crookedly, watching her closely as she grumbled in protest. The engine roared in satisfaction when the acceleration was increased and the steady vibrations flowed through the entire frame of the car. Edward closed his eyes momentarily and let out a pleased sound. "Feel it? She likes you," he finally spoke in a breathy whisper as his eyes parted slowly and focused on a slightly taken aback Bella.

"She? The Volvo is a female?" she asked curiously, with a tremble in her voice. Of course, she could see why Edward adored his car – it was sleek and smooth and it seemed to embody Edward perfectly.

That is, if he were a car.

As if reading her thoughts, Edward carefully leaned over the armrest and brushed the tip of his nose along the shell of Bella's ear, causing her breath to catch and the speed to decelerate. "If you were a car, Bella…you'd be this Volvo," he murmured, his breath tickling her neck and causing her to swerve slightly. He chuckled and slid his cold, marble hand over to her knee, his thumb rubbing circles against the skin revealed by her skirt.

"Focus Bella," he grinned, unable to notice that the speed was picking up once more, slowly inching towards **65**. Bella's heart was sputtering in frantic patterns, leaving no doubt between either or them as to the effect he was having on her at that very moment. With his lips pressed to her ear, he spoke softly as she drove.

"Exquisite curves…" he started, his hand roaming slightly higher, past the hem of her skirt, the speed of the car now approaching **70 **"…drives like a dream…" he pressed a kiss to her collarbone before moving back to her ear, now **75**, "…the envy of every driver on the road…" his hand traveled further, unable to ignore the pulsing heat in contrast to the cold of his hand, she was steadily moving towards **80 **miles per hour, "…and smells like heaven," he finished, his nose pressed carefully into her hair as the tips of his fingers brushed delicately against the dampened barrier keeping him from his goal.

"Edward…" she gasped, unable to keep her knees from parting slightly against the intrusion that wasn't exactly unwanted. Unconsciously, her foot pressed down just a fraction, causing the car to push itself to limits that it had only experienced under Edwards hands. At **85 **miles per hour Bella felt a path of fire trailing from her knees to her inner thighs, only to pool in the pit of her stomach.

"I can stop if you would like," he breathed in her ear, allowing his fingers to slowly pull the barrier aside as she drove with labored breath. Bella whimpered in complete agony and she forced herself to keep her eyes open as she drove down the deserted highway. Edward's cool forehead rested against her temple with the slightest of pressure, and his fingers…well, they weren't where she would have liked them.

"Don't stop Edward," she panted, making an attempt to push her hips further down the seat. "Please…touch me." Bella thought that she had shoved her foot even harder against the gas peddle when a distinctive noise rumbled through her eardrums. She soon realized that it had been Edward growling in pure lust as he effortlessly ripped the only thing keeping him from touching her the way he wanted to.

Slender fingers pressed into her cautiously, careful not to distract her to the point of wrecking the car. He watched her closely, memorizing every sigh, every gasp, and every change of expression. This was his heroine now. Neither of them realized that the Volvo was now going nearly **95 **miles per hour as he slid two fingers inside of her warmth while his thumb circled the bundle of nerves, never giving in and pressing against it like she begged. Bella's chest arched and she felt her hips shudder as the car hit **98 **miles per hour. She felt the roar of the car, the wind from the cracked windows, and most of all, she felt Edward all around her – in the most intimate of places, in her ears, on her skin…every fiber of her being was attuned to Edward. When she felt his thumb give the slightest bit of needed pressure, her lips parted to cry out as she felt her legs shake in insurmountable pleasure as the "stupid, silver Volvo" hit the **100 **mile per hour mark.

"Edward? Um…Edward? Are you okay?" Bella resisted waving her hand in front of his face as he drove them to school that morning. Shaking himself out of his delicious and yet, dangerous daydream, Edward cleared his throat and was thankful that Bella was the only one who blushed in that relationship. "Oh, sorry love, I'm fine. Just thinking about teaching you to drive the Volvo…" he grinned that crooked grin once more, while Bella continued to look more and more confused. "Silly vampire," she muttered, shaking her head.


End file.
